


Now You Know My Secret

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Danny has been keeping something from Jackson, his best friend of nearly a decade.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Now You Know My Secret

Danny was proud to declare himself as a supportive and understanding friend to all. It did not matter who the person may be; he would always be there to lend an ear. The more people that Danny came into contact with or befriended, the more they would discover his ability to listen and help out a friend in need. 

But when it came to Jackson, Danny knew he would give his life to the other man in less than a single heartbeat. 

With both of them in college, they had now been intimately familiar with each other for almost ten years. It was the kind of relationship any person could dream of having with another individual. Danny was the protector of Jackson’s deepest, most personal secrets. Out of everyone they knew, Danny was the only one who held the largest number of things in common with the brunette beauty. Just the mere fact that they had been best friends for so long meant everything to Danny. 

And now he only strove to kick himself for falling in love with Jackson. 

At first, it had seemed that his feelings arrived out of nowhere, but Danny knew that wasn’t the truth at all. Everything had really started when Jackson came out to him at thirteen. Danny, knowing himself to be gay for as long as he could remember, had struggled on how to tell Jackson what needed to be said. They had been hanging out at his house on a weekend when Danny firmly decided to come out, no matter Jackson’s reaction.

What truly surprised Danny was when Jackson beat him to it and casually informed him that he was gay. And ever since that moment, Danny always felt like he had won the lottery by having a best friend who was gay like him. 

But now that they were adults and near the end of their college careers, things felt different in the worst way possible. Danny made sure Jackson did not know about his true feelings, and he had been successful. But the lie was becoming harder to keep up with, and to be completely honest, Danny wished he would stop with it altogether. 

Suddenly he felt himself launched into the past, on the day when he had made up his mind about telling Jackson who he really was. Now, it would practically be the same as then. 

Danny was going to tell his best friend the truth. 

This time, he really couldn’t be sure of how Jackson would take it, or if he would even accept his personal declaration. But Danny refused to hide his true feelings any longer. 

On Friday, after they were both finished with classes, they planned to hang out at Danny’s apartment. His roommate was out for the night, which would make things that much easier. That is, if Danny trusted himself enough to go through with it. 

As if they were in an actual relationship, Jackson and Danny worked together making dinner in his kitchen. The thought itself made Danny feel unsteady inside himself in the most amazing way possible, as if he were standing next to his first-ever crush. 

Once the salmon was cooked to perfection and the sides were ready, they sat down at the little dining nook off the kitchen. 

“We should make dinner more often,” Jackson remarked, which only worsened the way Danny currently felt inside, his best friend’s casual statement forcing him to imagine a scenario where they shared a romantic life together. 

“You might as well move in then,” Danny said, suddenly hoping that it came off as a joke. He relaxed slightly when Jackson laughed, then realized that he couldn’t focus on anything else but the idea of making Jackson laugh again and again in order to hear the sweet, beautiful sound. 

He knew there really wasn’t any hope left for him at this point, and Danny simply did not care, either. The minutes ticked by, refusing to wait for Danny to muster up his courage. He would not let himself be scared by the impending moment of his reveal. There was no way that he’d keep hiding what he felt from Jackson, not anymore. 

Already halfway through his dinner, Danny put down his fork and took an inconspicuous breath. Then he faced Jackson, his gaze unwavering. Almost immediately Jackson noticed. 

“How come you’re looking at me that way?” Jackson asked, his voice carefully composed but with a hint of uncertainty. 

For a brief moment Danny lost himself while looking at Jackson. Everything about his best friend’s appearance was startling and breathtaking. The incredibly sharp jawline he sported, his soft brown hair that he effortlessly maintained, his utterly kind and caring eyes that could always detect whenever Danny wasn’t himself. 

“I can’t keep this from you anymore,” Danny said, feeling as if he were going to throw up from the stress he felt. 

“What’s wrong?” Jackson asked, scooting closer to Danny, even though there was hardly any room between them to begin with. 

The option to pretend like nothing was wrong couldn’t be used. Danny braced himself, then took the leap without thinking twice or looking back.

“I love you.” 

Danny slowly opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them as soon as he said the words. Then the fact he had just told Jackson the truth hit him in its full, unforgiving intensity. And yet, he had never felt this free before in his entire life. It was just like from that single moment in the past, when he had been alone with Jackson and they had told each other who they were. 

“Do you really mean that?” Jackson asked quietly, his eyes never leaving Danny’s as he spoke. 

“I’ve meant it ever since we met,” Danny replied, feeling stronger as each moment went by, like he could handle anything that came his way. 

“I love you, too,” Jackson said softly, which was not what Danny expected to hear in the least bit. 

“You do?” Danny asked, nearly breathless. It must have been impossible that he heard Jackson correctly. 

Jackson nodded his head, a shy smile gracing his gorgeous face. Danny ducked his head for a short moment and grinned as well, then faced his best friend again. 

“I guess both of us were keeping something from each other,” Jackson said, not willing to give up the small amount of space left between them.

“And of course it was about the same thing, just like when we came out to each other,” Danny said, which made both of them smile madly and laugh like two people in love.

They finished dinner and cleaned the dishes, working together like a perfect team. Retiring to the living room, they sat down on Danny’s long gray couch and selected a movie to watch that neither of them had seen. Without worrying now, Jackson moved in closer against Danny. In turn, Danny wrapped his arm around Jackson, making sure he was held right next to his own body. 

Tonight had been just what Danny always dreamed of. His relationship with Jackson had now evolved into what it was meant to be, and the beginning of their new life had started off in the best way.


End file.
